


Demon Dean versus Castiel: The Rematch

by silverruffian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fights, First Blade, Gen, Happy Dean, Hurt Castiel, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, No Dialogue, No Smut, Revenge, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian





	Demon Dean versus Castiel: The Rematch

Castiel squares off against the current bearer of the Mark of Cain. No hesitation, no mercy. So much for that profound bond. 

Crowley: Hello, darlings. Welcome to the Black Spur. Our Main Event tonight is the moment we've all been waiting for. For the hundreds in attendance out here in the back parking lot, and the millions watching all around the world via Howl At The Moon Productions, it's time for the feathers to fly!" 

 


End file.
